


Sing, Sing, Sing

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Memories, Sad, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Spike doesn't tell Faye she sings off key just to antagonize her, but to bury the memories that float on her voice.
Relationships: Julia/Spike Spiegel, Spike Spiegel & Faye Valentine
Kudos: 7





	Sing, Sing, Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@radio-free-mars's Beboptober challenge on Tumblr!](https://radio-free-mars.tumblr.com/post/629337237121908736/hey-there-heres-a-beboptober-list-for-2020-no)

“You sing off key,” Spike murmured to Faye through the gauze that covered his face.

It hurt like hell when she hit him, but not nearly as much as it had hurt to hear that melody filtering past the haze of his unconsciousness. Not nearly as much as it had hurt to think, for an instant, that maybe no time had passed, after all. That maybe it really had been a dream. That maybe, when he opened his eyes, Julia would be sitting beside him, and he could try again.

And none of that hurt as much as it did to remember, for the hundred thousandth time, that Julia wasn’t here. To remember that he could never go back. To remember that he was a dead man walking, and nothing more than that.


End file.
